1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display program, an image display system, an image display method, and an image display apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an image display program, an image display system, an image display method, and an image display apparatus, which display an object that is present in a virtual three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Background Art
An apparatus that displays a virtual space is required to perform calculation on the basis of many parameters, in order to more realistically display behavior of an object. For example, “Nintendo Official Guidebook, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker”, edited by Nintendo, Inc., 1st edition, published by Shogakukan, Inc., Mar. 1, 2003, p 146 (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Document 1) shows one example of a game executed by such a game apparatus that displays a virtual space. In the game, realistic expression is achieved by rendering a view, which is represented in the virtual space and seen through a curtain, on the basis of various parameters such as light emitted from a light source that is located in the virtual space.
In many examples including Non-Patent Document 1, rendering is performed on the basis of various parameters such as light emitted from a light source that is located in a virtual space. Recently, increased performance of computers or graphic chips allows more calculations for realistic rendering on the basis of various parameters as described above. Nonetheless, such calculations remain complicated and accompanied with high processing load, causing not little effect on other processing.